Transformers Prime: Wonderland Madness
by Spacelady2012
Summary: Alice; Now a homeless young girl meets Optimus Prime by accident after the battle takes, he her to base where she meets more of them. Whe she finds someone she thought wouldn't see them again and have a new home, she becomes overjoyed. But when the Decepticons finds out about this and new enemies arrive, will she able to defend her new home, friends and her precious Wonderland?


**The Hitchhiker**

**Transformers Prime: Wonderland Madness **

**Author's note: This is the main story of how Alice and Optimus Prime met. And of course the whole Transformers. This is a Transformers Prime/Alice Madness Returns Crossover, only different people but same background story from Alice. So here we go, enjoy. Warning: Violence and some mild language. **

She had nowhere to go.

She had nowhere place to stay, to sleep, to eat, to be cared for. Not like that she did matter.

She was just a runaway and a fugitive. She had killed hundreds of people. Why? Simple: Because she was trying to save the children who were kidnapped, abused, harassed and raped from the pedophiles, mafias and abusers. And in return they thanked her and called her their 'guardian angel'. They had given her supplies and the money but she didn't want their gratitude, all she wanted was their happiness and that was what it mattered. But they insisted her and promised her not to tell the cops from who had commited such heavy crimes.

But this wasn't her first time when she murdered the abusers.

It was that no good, sick-minded, evil woman named; Dr. Mary Duncan.

She was the reason why Alice had become a fugitive.

Duncan raped her older brother; Jacob, murdered him then started the fire to cover up her crime. As if it wasn't enough that she became a psychiatrist for helping to recover every child's traumatic past. Only to make them forget everything, turning them into mindless prostitues and sell them all across the States to become sex-slaves.

Thank to Alice of course after countless trips to Wonerland to recover her own memories and finding the gruesome Puppet Master, who created the Infernal Train, defeated her for good and saving her Wonderland in process.

She found her in a newly constructed train station with no one around and no security cameras put in yet. In the end she pushed her into the oncoming train, killing her. Finally after 10 long years, she had avenged her family and saved the children of what's left of them moving to a new, safe orphanage, waiting to be adopted.

Alice continued to walk down the long interstate road in Colorado after Kansas. She took a few hitchhikes without knowing who she is. Either she rides in the back of a large truck or get on someone else's car by putting her hood over her head. Her only main goal was to start a new life and new adventures besides Wonderland and finding a new home. Then she remembered her only relative was her Godmother: June darby and her son Jack Darby. She remembered vaguely when she was little girl, playing with him, singing and dancing. How she had missed them so much. But she had no idea that where were they living, which it was troubling. After all, you'd spent 10 years at the Asylum and being trapped from the inside and don't know the outside world means you wouldn't reconise your family and friends.

Alice shook her head from her memories as she reached a pit-stop called; Betty's Cafe & Shops written on the bright coloured neons. Alice knew that what she needed a good place to eat and buy new clothes. Her jeans were worn out and her light blue jumper was ripped up from the incident by getting stuck nearby a doorhinge in the previous pit-stop.

As Alice entered the shop, she bought herself a new pair of black jeans, purple Converse shoes, a pair of clean socks, new clean underwear and a Pretty Butterfly designed Royal Blue coloured French Connection Polly Vest Top.

Alice arrived at the counter with the employee 'That's $59.99 in total' the man announced. Alice payed the money and was thankful that the children who gave her enough money for the trip.

As she went to the café, she noticed a large red and blue coloured truck with an amazing style. Alice looked intrested at the vehicle and with curiosity; she came closer to the large vehicle.

'Even though i don't like large transportations like trucks, because they remind me of trains. But you're style suits you.' Alice smiled and examined it. Then she realised that there was no one inside the vehicle which she sighed. 'I really gotta stop talking to intinimate objects like you. Even if I'm mad and lonely. But sometimes I just wish that i would have some company and some adventures with you.' Then she turned away to the café.

The café was filled with greasy food and coffee as she ordered tea and pancakes along with it. Alice had just finished her food and looked through the window only to find the same truck, just standing there alone. She had wondered where the driver was as the waitress comes to to the table.

'Would ya like ta have some more tea? Or just pay?' The blonde waitress asked.

'Just pay, please.' Alice responded as she took out her rucksack and bringing out some money.

'That's kind of ya to say that.' The waitress smiled at her. 'That'll be $9.99 little lady.'

Alice paid the money and went outside to the parking lot. As dark came around, Alice looked around to see if there would be anyone to let her hitchhike as well. But there was only the same truck in the parking lot. With a frustrated sigh, she walked straight to the truck again and knocked on the door.

'Hello? Anyone in there? I just need a ride, nothing else. Hello?' Alice sighed and left the parking lot and set up the journey to nowhere once more.

What Alice didn't realize was that two purple cars pulled up from the gas station and started to follow the girl. Passing through the Autobot leader as they drove on.

'**Base to Optimus. The decepticons are active and they're near you along with the less populated human area.' **Ratchet .

'**Understood Ratchet. But they're not after me.'** Optimus replied back.

'**What do you mean Optimus?'** Ratchet asked.

'**They're following the girl and they think that i have known her.'** He said.

'**Boy, those guys are getting dumber and dumber.' **Said a voice next to Ratchet. Then a loud crash came following behind.

'**BULKHEAD! I NEADED THAT!'** Ratchet yelled in anger.

'**Please Ratchet. Right now the human girl is in great danger but i do not need back-up for now.'** Optimus interrupted the tense conversation.

'**Hmph! Fine. I'll send back up, just in case 'if' you need help. Base to Optimus sign out.'** Ratchet sighed in frustration.

With that, Optimus started the engine and followed the decepticons.

Alice walked down the road once again until she noticed the cars behind her following slowly. Alice turned around and called to them. 'Why are you following me? You could've just asked me if i want to ride with you!' She yelled but no avail.

Suddenly, to her greatest surprise and horror, the two cars shifted into large robots. 'You will come with us.' Said the first one. Alice shivered down to her spine as the second one spoke up. 'Lord Megatron is not a patient mech, so come with us now.'

Alice thought of three options: One: Follow their commands. Two: Fight them. Three: Run away and hide.

Alice knew that she wouldn't follow the first one and fighting is out of the question. Because she was in reality with no weapons and they're goddamn huge. So it only left her one last option: Run and hide.

Alice sprinted between them and ran off.

'**Don't let her escape! And don't shoot her! We need the human now!'** A voice yelled coming from the comm. Frequency.

'**Understood Commander Starscream'** One of the drones replied as they ran after her.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, SHIT!' _Alice screamed inside her head. If she screamed on the outside no one would hear her and they it the pit-stop was 20 miles away. Plus they'll think her crazy about being chased down by transforming cars.

'_I'm so screwed! Please someone help me!' _She screamed on the inside as she ran as fast as she could. The she couldn't hold it any longer and she screamed on top of her lungs. 'HELP! Someone save me! I've been chased by goddamn robots!'

But nobody was there and she knew it was pointless. The two giant robots chased after her as they got closer to her and was just about to grab her when a tire screech came to their attention.

The semi-truck came to her rescue as it hit one of the drones and knocked it to the ground.

'_Thank god! Someone's here to save me.' _She sighed in relief until another surprise came to her. The Semi-truck transformed and stood it's ground glaring at the drones.

'Are you serious!?' She screamed and stared at them disbelief causing the other robots to startle them.

Optimus looked down at her then without warning, he picked her up and ran away from them. Alice shrieked at this but suddenly realised that he was protecting her from the other robot that was shooting at them along with its friend. Soon Optimus reached a large group of forests and suddenly stopped. Optimus slowly set her down as he said 'Hide young one. It is not safe here; when this is over i'll call you.' Then he ran back to the Decepticons.

'Wait! Come back!' She yelled but no avail. Then she ran over a large rock and hid behind it. As she looked around, she watched the battle scene in awe.

Optimus drawed his canon out and started to fire at them and so were they. The first one tried to swing a punch at him but Optimus dodge it and punched him back causing the drone to startle and fell back while the other drone tried to shoot at him only to be shot back at the chassis by the Prime causing it to go off-line. Then the other one came up once more as it started to shoot straight in the back causing the Prime grunt in pain. As he turned around he was punched hard into his faceplates and fell down on his side. Alice clasped her hands and gasped in horror as the drone came closer to him, drawing out its gun. She wasn't having any of that and looked around to find anything useful. She found a piece of rock, grabbed it and tossed it straight at its head. 'You leave him alone, you bastard!' She yelled in anger but soon realised that she came out of her hiding place. The drone turned around to see the girl as it came closer. Only to be shot through its chassis and drop his knees to the ground finally fell down, going off-line as well.

Optimus stood up and draw back his gun as he looked down at Alice once more.

'Why did you do that?' He asked and raised an optic ridge. 'You could have been killed, young one.'

Alice gulped at this but furrow her eyebrows in self-determination. 'I don't want you to get killed. After all, you my life from those monsters and I owe you that. It's the least i can do.' She sighed.

Optimus smiled at her then said. 'Your courage and kindness has proved me enough. However now that the Decepticons have found out about this, i must take you to safety.'

'Decepticons? You mean the ones who chased me and tried to kidnap me?' she asked.

'You are a smart one but yes they were and now we must leave. If I recall; you wanted to hitchhike so be my guest.' He said with an amused tone and transformed into his vehicle mode.

Alice stared at him in disbelief and started to hesitate but eventually got in.

'Where are we going exactly?' she asked and looked around the interior and noticed the symbol on his steering wheel. 'And who are you?' She asked.

'I am Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots who defend the Earth from the Decepticons and its leader Megatron. We are also from the planet Cybertron Because of the war. But we will talk more of this after we get to the base. That's where were heading to.' He replied in a calm voice.

'_Wow. So this must mean that they're aliens from one of the children they talked about. Never knew that they exist.' _She thought.

'**Optimus to Base. I have retrieved the human ally. Requesting for Ground-Bridge.' **SaidOptimus causing Alice to jump a little.

'**Optimus, with all due respect but, you cannot be serious!' **Ratchet yelled in shock and anger causing Alice to yelped at the respond.

'**Ratchet, my old friend. The young human girl has seen our battle, please for me, Ratchet.' **He pleaded in his normal tone.

Silence came go and by a grunt and sigh. **'All right Optimus. Ground-Bridge opened by your coordinates.' **With that, the comm. cut off.

'What is your name human?' Optimus asked.

Alice was worried but she felt that se could trust him and answered with a short reply. 'Alice. Alice Lorina Sanesburry.'

'It is my pleasure to meet you Miss Alice.' He said.

She smiled at this but then saw a large, swirling, green light right in front of them.

'What's that?' She stared in awe.

'The Ground-Bridge. Now hold on. You might get dizzy.' He said as drived into the Ground-Bridge.

'_Reminds me of the Rabbit hole.' _She thought and went inside.

Soon the Ground-Bridge disappeared in sight.

**TBC**


End file.
